Seasons of Love
Seasons of Love to piosenka z trzeciego odcinka sezonu piątego, The Quarterback. Jest śpiewana przez Kurta, Mercedes, Mike'a, Pucka, Santanę i Tinę z New Directions. Piosenka śpiewana jest na samym początku odcinka The Quarterback. Absolwenci i członkowie New Directions są ubrani na czarno. Wykonują piosenkę w hołdzie dla Finna Hudsona. Na koniec wyświetlone zostaje zdjęcie Finna jako rozgrywającego. Tekst Kurt, Mike i Santana z Absolwentami i New Directions: Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes How do you measure, measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets In midnights, in cups of coffee In inches, in miles In laughter, in strife In five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes How do you measure A year in the life? Kurt i Santana (z Absolwentami i New Directions): How about (love?) Puck (i Santana z Absolwentami i New Directions): How about (love?) Kurt i Santana (z Absolwentami i New Directions): How about (love?) Kurt i Santana z Absolwentami i New Directions: (Kurt: Measure in) love Seasons of (Santana with the Girls: Love) (Kurt z chłopcami: Love) Seasons of (Mercedes and Santana with the Girls: Love) (Kurt i Puck z chłopcami: Love) Mercedes: Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes Five hundred twenty-five thousand Journeys to plan Five hundred twenty-five thousand Six hundred minutes How do you measure The life of a woman or a man? Santana: In truths that she learned Kurt: Or in times that he cried Puck: In bridges he burned Tina: Or the way that she died Kurt, Puck i Santana z Absolwentami i New Directions: It's time now to sing out Though the story never ends Kurt, Puck, Santana i Tina z Absolwentami i New Directions (Mercedes): Let's celebrate, remember a year in the life of friends Remember the love (Oh, you've got to, you've got to remember the love) Remember the love (You know that love is a gift from above) Remember the love (Share love, give love, spread love) Measure in love (Measure, measure your life in love) Kurt i Santana z Absolwentami i New Directions: Seasons of (Santana z dziewczętami: love) (Kurt z chłopcami: love) Mercedes i Santana z dziewczętami: Seasons of love (Kurt i Puck z chłopcami: love) Ciekawostki *Inna wersja tej piosenki została nagrana do albumu Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album. Została wycięta z nieznanych powodów. Galeria Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h14m01s210.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h14m00s190.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m56s156.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m52s114.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m50s96.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m44s33.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m42s16.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m40s248.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m37s219.jpg Tumblr na74u7494Z1rrsol6o8 250.gif Vlcsnap-2013-10-12-06h13m33s181.jpg Tumblr na74u7494Z1rrsol6o7 250.gif Tumblr na74u7494Z1rrsol6o6 250.gif Tumblr na74u7494Z1rrsol6o5 250.gif Tumblr na74u7494Z1rrsol6o4 250.gif Tumblr na74u7494Z1rrsol6o3 250.gif Tumblr na74u7494Z1rrsol6o2 250.gif Tumblr na74u7494Z1rrsol6o1 250.gif Tumblr n895d5UdbK1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr n895d5UdbK1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr n895d5UdbK1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n895d5UdbK1ra5gbxo7 r2 250.gif Tumblr n895d5UdbK1ra5gbxo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr n895d5UdbK1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n895d5UdbK1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n895d5UdbK1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr myofmw5fRI1rn6xczo1 250.gif Tumblr my5d21PHHa1qd5s0eo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr muho7qaggt1rit0mko1 500.jpg Tumblr muhl2pSLgD1qbnvfdo2 250.gif TQ1.gif Solmercedes2.gif Solmercedes.gif SOL-5.gif SOL-4.gif SOL-3.gif SOL-2.gif SOL-1.gif Seasonsolove4.gif Seasonsolove3.gif Seasonsolove2.gif Seasonsolovse.gif SeasonsOfLove6.png SeasonsOfLove5.png SeasonsOfLove4.png SeasonsOfLove3.png SeasonsOfLove2.png SeasonsOfLove1.png Seasonsoflove.png Seasonsoflovwe.gif Filmy thumb|left|300 px[[Plik:Seasons Of Love - Glee Cast - The Quarterback (Official Full Song)|thumb|right|300 px]] Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 5 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Kurta Hummela Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mercedes Jones Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mike'a Changa Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Noah Puckerman'a Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Santanę Lopez Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Tinę Cohen-Chang Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka The Quarterback